This Way Right
by Laughing Writer
Summary: AU, where Luffy was born before Ace
1. Chapter 1

Five year old Monkey D Luffy blinks towards the sea, in the distance he could make out a marine ship; his face was free from emotion as he watched it getting closer and closer, being carried by the strong eastern winds.

"Grandpa..." Luffy mumbles, knowing who was returning.

For the past two years Luffy had training from his grandfather, anything from hunting to swimming to fighting. Of course living wild was the only thing the child knew, his speech was limited even with his young age.

Luffy turns towards the lights of the village, then glanced towards the already dark forest.

Luffy lived in a small hut on top of a cliff, it was just on the edge of the forest but also overlooked by sea and farmlands of the village. It was only at night could he see how far the village itself was, since the small lighthouse was off the coastline.

Standing he makes a run towards the village, hoping to get there before night fully yet in.

Luffy ran and ran without breaking a sweat, nor did his breathing become laboured.

If there was one thing Luffy hated more than anything in this world, it was being alone. Something that always happened.

Monkey D Garp had banned him from living with others, claiming it would made him stronger being alone. So whenever the old man came the child used that to be with others.

It was a small taste of happiness, something to be longed for.

Luffy reached the village, his body only slightly aching and his breathing only slightly panting.

The small child wondered through the empty street, with the dark silent houses.

The front doors of every house had an candle lit lamp which was left burning until morning, a old tradition of the island.

Even Luffy copied the older folks and had candles set outside his hut.

Luffy stood at the docks, watching the sailors and marine soldiers busy in their work in securing the ship. There was the wooden dock, a large man marched out of the gloom and headed towards the village. It was wearing normal clothes, with a brown cap which hid his black hairs, but the grey that was growing around his hairline was clear.

"Grandpa!" Luffy calls lightly waving his arms over his head, trying to gain the older man's attention. The man stops walking to stare at the child.

"Luffy?" Garp breathe out softy almost surprised at him being there, which was something he always did. A slow smile graced the man's lips and then he glances around quickly, seeing if anyone was about.

Then he begins to move again, then Garp came until the lights of the village, Luffy notices that his grandfather was holding something with both arms folding. Sensing an odd feeling from his grandfather, Luffy ducks low and following the creeping marine hero.

"I can't stay long Luffy," Garp said in a hush tone, he leads the child into an ally, "Take this and keep it safe for me. It's name is Ace. I'll be back in a couple of months and deal with it then."

Garp carefully places the bundle into Luffy small arms and takes off an large heavy backpack from his shoulders and drops it by the child's feet.

Luffy blinks.

Before he could ask anything his grandfather was sneaking back to the ship.

Luffy blinks again. Then lowers his dark eyes, to see a tiny face staring at him silently.

"Ace?" Luffy mumbles, not sure what this thing was.


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy raised the hammer above his head and slams it down with enough force to buried the nail into the wood. He leans back onto his heels, letting his knees dig into the wooden roof as he lowers the hammer to his side.

It was the best he could do.

Turning his head upwards, the child stares up at the sky. Heavy dark grey rain clouds gathered above, the winds picked up around him.

Luffy stands and jumps down off his hut, it had been reinforced for this storm, but he know by the end of it, he would have to patch up the patching again.

Walking inside he closes the hatch and the four old year turns his attention to the Ace.

The little person was drinking yet another bottle he had boiled for it.

Garp had left a big picture book for Luffy to follow. It had drawing on a person doing things with the objects he found in the overly large backpack he was given and followed it.

Suddenly Luffy hears the familiar pitter patter of the rain against the roof, there was only one drop coming through, which Luffy quickly placed a bucket under.

Luffy grins. This time he had many buckets at the ready, turning to look beside the hatch, there was many buckets inside one another.

"Little Ace!" Luffy calls lightly moving over to his new friend, he grins fully then the tiny eyes blinks his way, "Had your full?"

'Had your full' was something his grandfather always asked whenever they finished eating. Luffy always nodded an answer, so when no nod came from the smaller, he began to set out to make more of the fine powder that turned into an odd tasting mile.

"Maybe Luffy shouldn't have had any..." Luffy says as he remembered the first time he made the stuff and drank a bottle.

Luffy began to hum an old song that was always with him as he went on with his task, he had gone this so many times over the course of the two days of having the Ace, that he was able to do this without the aid of the pictures.

Luffy held up the finished bottle and wandered back over to the Ace, he sat down beside him and knocked away the empty one and placed the new one in the smaller hands.

Before the Ace drank fully Luffy picks it up and places the thing onto his lap, he leans against the wooden wall and watched the thing drink.

Luffy stared in awe. No matter how many times he looked at the Ace, he could not get over how small the person was. Never in his life had he come across a tiny person.

"But Little Ace is kind of helpless." Luffy comments with a grin, poking the forehead lightly then pushing some hair to one side, "Luffy do everything!" he told proudly, knowing he does well to please his grandfather, "Now Luffy takes care of Little Ace as well!"

Luffy closes his eyes, listening to the sound of the new comers drinking and the heavy summer's rain. He grins because he was no longer alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Luffy crept low through the field of flowers, trending without making an sound, behind him the little person known as Ace was crawling after him fast. But the five year old did not slow down, he instead focused on his next meal.

It happened in an blink of an eye. One second Luffy was there, the next he was chasing down a deer throwing an overhead spear at the creature's heart.

The spear hit it's mark and the deer was dead as soon as it strike the forest's ground.

Luffy's stomach grumbles at the promise of food. Since Ace had joined him in his living space, Luffy had not eaten much.

Ace needed a lot of Luffy's time over the last two months, time that he normally would spend hunting and gathering. With autumn coming along with the chilly winds, he needed to prepare for the winter that followed.

Luffy ran over to his meal and grins, he takes a knife off of his belt and quickly sliced open the neck, then he hurriedly wraps rope around the back legs, planning to hang it from a tree to drain the blood.

A low growl reached Luffy's ears, he turns to sees wolves surrounding his Ace.

One leaps for the small person, with jaws open wide.

Luffy rips the spears from the deer's corpse and flung blindly at the leaping wolf. The staff part of the spear hit against the wolf's side, throwing it off balance enough to miss it's mark and enough for Luffy kick it away when it landed next to Ace.

Grabbing the spear he swung it round, waving them away.

Ace was giggling the whole time, causing the child with the spear to frown not understanding why the little one would find this funny.

Luffy's eyes widen when he notices the wolves dragging his meal off through the flowers, he was about to run after it when he sees they was still surrounded.

Luffy stares at his newly caught meat in dismay; he was so hungry that it was becoming painful.

If he went after the deer, the wolves would take the Ace and if he still with the Ace, then the wolves would have the deer.

'Luffy will die without food...' Luffy thinks as he narrowed his eyes towards the deer that was disappearing through the last of the summer's flowers, 'But Little Ace will die without Luffy.'

Luffy stood his ground, slowly moving closer the smaller person.

The wolves almost like sensing his choice, rushed after the deer and vanished after the pair alone with only the noise of the forest.

Luffy lowers his spear and turning he bends down and takes Ace into his small arms.

"Luffy will be fine." Luffy told the smaller one, who was hugging him tightly, happy to have the other's attention once again, "Before Luffy ate big meat, Luffy ate small meat. Bugs, worms and birds. Luffy now knows which berries to eat! Only worms and berries until Little Ace gets walking!"

Luffy grits his teeth hard as a wave of pain went through his belly, it felt like his own stomach was eating it's self.


	4. Chapter 4

Luffy yawns loudly, flopping down besides the Ace, who was sleeping soundly.

From his place on the make-shift bed, which was many deer hide stuffed with bird feathers, he stares at the smaller. Since Ace had come Luffy was very hungry, however he was no longer alone.

Luffy would rather go hungry then be without Ace now.

Only when the small person was asleep did Luffy dart out the hut and gather whatever he could find, he rarely travelled long distances nor was away very long.

"Little Ace has dots..." Luffy mumbles to himself, he had noticed the dots across the small one's cheeks behind but never thought much about it until it was silent time in the hut.

The five year old turns slowly sits up and blinks towards the hatch of a door. Outside was the candle, like every night. It came flickering with the wind.

"Little Ace needs more warmth." Luffy said aloud, another thing he started with the arrival of Ace. Talking.

Before Ace Luffy rarely talked to anyone, only a few people who he met along side the paths and even then it was a couple of words; his grandfather talked non stop when he was there but Luffy only had to answer with a few words.

The voice of his own voice made him feel more alone, so did not speak.

"Winter. Spring. Summer. Autumn." Luffy spoke to himself, this was how his world was, surrounding these season.

Winter brought the cold, Spring the new life, Summer the heat and Autumn the hard work. Because it was in the Autumn when his grandfather normal came and stayed and trained him and laid out his tasks he had to do for the seasons.

"Grandpa should be here." Luffy said laying back down, knowing that soon the powerfully man would come.

Luffy glances towards Ace, then crawls over slightly, hugging the small person closer to his chest. He grins when Ace hold onto his shirt and snuggles his face on there.

"Shishishishi, Little Ace..." Luffy laughs softly, holding onto the small person.

Ace makes a tiny sound which made the older grin.

Suddenly Luffy freezes, his breathing stills and he listens intently to the outside.

Footsteps.

Carefully letting go of Ace he rose up on his elbows, trying not to made any noise. Of course Ace had other ideas, because as soon as Luffy moves away fully, the small person let out a huge wail.

"Little Ace!" Luffy cries out in dismay holding Ace close to him away, knowing that whoever was outside knew they was there now.

"Luffy!" A loud booming voice calls, "Why did you make this entrance so small?"

"Grandpa!" Luffy calls back grinning at the hatch, he releasing the wailing small person and heads to the hatch door. Luffy opens it and peeks his head out, "Welcome home."

The old man looked like he was ready to hit the child over the head, but stopped with those words and grins down at him.

"Luffy," Garp says kindly still grinning, "I'm breaking this."

The child hurries back inside, just in time. The whole hut wall was tore only, like someone tearing up a paper box.

Garp walks around the wall, then took hold of it again and walks inside backwards placing the wooden hut back together with creaks everywhere.

Luffy settles down next to the sobbing Ace and cuddles next to him, then Garp lays against the wall beside them, placing a large arm over them both and fell off to sleep right away. It took Luffy a little while before getting Ace off to sleep, then quickly dropped off himself.


	5. Chapter 5

"_**Aaaaaaaa**_?" Luffy screams out loudly enough to make the birds of the trees fly away in fright.

The five year child stood facing the sea, his grandfather stood behind him hooking something onto his back.

"You heard me Luffy," Garp said firmly, "Until Ace learns to talk, you cannot remove him from your back."

"But Grandpa! What about peepee and poopoo!" Luffy cries out shocked at the new weight on his back, "Little Ace has to come off!"

"This thing will allow you to slide him around the front," Garp said leaning back and staring at his handy work, "However you must not remove him from your person. Wash, eat, peepee and poopoo together, its now part of your training!"

"_**Aaaaaaaa**_?" Luffy screams out again, not believing his grandfather.

"Training Luffy, training!" Garp said then laughs loudly, "Protect Ace from all the inhabitance of the forest, understand!"

"..." Luffy blinks and forces his next to look over his shoulder, Ace's dark brown eyes bore into his black ones. The little person then giggles at him, he reaching for his hair and began playing with it.

"Ace is about nine months old," Garp says grinning at his pouting grandson who was staring at him over his shoulder now, "It won't take long. Once he speaks, show him how to walk, then run, then fight!"

"Luffy will try..." Luffy mumbles, he turns round to face his grandfather fully, "What does 'months' mean?"

"Months? You don't know what months mean yet?" Garp barks out frowning down at the child, "Doesn't Dadan teach you everything?"

"Luffy only see Dadan in the Spring." Luffy explains still pouting, Ace was tugging at his hair but he did not want to stop his fun, "Dadan d-"

"Well whatever!" Garp shouts looking away bored now, "I'll talk to her before I leave. By the time I come back, I not only want to see Ace off your back and talking, but I want you to learn about months, days and years... maybe even tell the time. Right!"

"Right..." Luffy said looking grim, his grandfather always expected a lot from him.

"And don't let the people in the village see Ace," Garp says firmly, pointing his large finger into Luffy's face, "The city I don't care because there are lots of people, but in the village in so small everyone knows everyone and news spreads like wildfire!"

Garp turns to the forest and waves for Luffy to follow, which the five year did without question.


	6. Chapter 6

Luffy held onto the baby tightly, keeping the tiny form warm from the icy cold of the last winter's snow storm.

It had been a challenge in keeping the babe warm and dry during these times, so the five year old kept him to the front of himself when they was not travelling.

The only thing about having Ace upon his back and front every waking moment, was he was lively.

"Little Ace..." Luffy mumbles, white vapour escapes his lips; the younger blinks at the sound of his name, "Is Little Ace warm?"

Ace smiles and makes some 'oo', 'mm' and 'aa' noises but did not make a word.

It was hard for Luffy to teach Ace anything, he knew very little himself having only spoken to a few people during his short life. However he was sure that that Ace would speak soon, he was getting closer with forming the limited words Luffy knew.

Grinning the older stares at the little one in his arms. Then he glances over at their fire. It was dimming, he needed to put more fire wood he collected during the autumn time.

"The nights are the coldness." Luffy repeats something he once heard his grandfather say, only now he knew its meaning, "Baby." he says turning his attention back to Ace, he had learnt that word the last time his grandfather was there and this also become one of the things Luffy called the younger, "I'm going to have to move."

Ace giggles at him, causing him to smile; standing still holding onto Ace -though he was wrapped onto his body- Luffy wanders over to the far side of the hut and with one hand lifted up a large piece of wood.

He turns carefully wood in hand, then lightly throws it to the place he had been sitting. Bending down he takes another piece of wood and does the same again and again.

Luffy hurries back to his place and threw the pieces into the fire that was in the centre of the hut, once done he settled into his spot where deer and wolf hide surrounded him. He wraps Ace into some more clothes, and then pokes the fire with a metal stick he found in the junk piles.

Luffy leans back into his spot, looking up to the roof of the hut. Here was a hole for the smoke to go through, still bits of snow managed to get in.

Pass the hole in the roof's hut, Luffy could see bright clouds of the storm, the full moon which was peeking through, making everything look silvery. The clouds parted more and he stares at the blackness of the sky with thousands of white dots.

"Stars." Luffy told the baby boy, who was staring at him more than the stares through the small hole.

"sss -tar ss." Ace copied causing the older to jerk his head back down his shock.

"Little Ace?" Luffy asks staring unblinking.

"illtt ll aassss" Ace spoke again, this time making Luffy grin in delight.

It had only been autumn and winter the child was stuck on his back, but it seemed forever. Now with him talking even a little, Ace could come off.

"Should Luffy wait until Spring?" Luffy asks himself, not liking the idea of unhooking the little one off during these still cold times.


	7. Chapter 7

It was still cold, but the snow was gone for the year.

Luffy raised his arms over his head, stretching; his body felt so light without Ace hooked onto him.

Dropping his arms he glances towards the forest, the new green leafs were growing nicely, making the five year old smile.

"Hunt!" Luffy cheers to himself, he had already gotten his hunting gear ready and was ready to leave.

"Lulu!" A small voice calls making him turn round, he watches Ace crawling to him. Reaching him the baby grabs his shorts and tugs until he stood on his own two feet.

"Little Ace is fact learner." Luffy told the boy as he grins, the one year old baby boy shows his a toothless grin in return.

Luffy spins on his heels and heads for the trees, he was going to catch a wolf today, they had come to fear him ever since the winter.

During the snowiest storm, he had been out hunting, only for game. When the wolves came for him, with Ace still on at the time, he fought long and hard.

The wolves had endless strength and in a large group, could take turns to him on.

At the end of it Luffy was breathing hard and bloody, Ace had gotten a cut on his leg by a claw.

Enraged Luffy battled harder and ending knocking one down, killing it. The wolves continued on at him. Three days and two night he fought and in the end they left.

Luffy was told not to eat anything had was not drained of blood right away, so left the body of the wolf he killed to other animals of the forest.

After he recovered, Luffy made it his main goal to fight the wolves. Battling wolves on a daily basic caused Luffy to be become stronger faster, not only for his own life's sake but Ace's life as well.

Luffy stops he hiking to glance behind, he sees Ace walking very slowly.

"It would be faster if Little Ace crawls." Luffy told the baby, who did not understand. Ace had a scold on his brow, so focused on putting one foot in front of the other.

Luffy waits wordless until the younger was standing behind him, staring up at him with a smile.

"Hold Luffy's hand." Luffy says gently, holding out his hand for the little one to take.

Ace took the outstretched and giggles in delight. Grinning also Luffy starts walking again, this time much slower with Ace's pace.

"Lulu!" Ace laughs out as he walks with more balance now that he was holding onto the older's hand.

"Mmm, Luffy wonders when Little Ace can start eating meat?" Luffy questions, he had been following the picture book his grandfather had left still, he was use the old man had mentioned about eating solid food, "Maybe Luffy visits Dadan? ..."

Luffy stares through the newly grown foliage, he changes direction, heading towards the mountain bandits.


	8. Chapter 8

Luffy listens carefully to the words of the adults around him, keeping his smile on his face while they spoke. He understood a little more thanks to Dadan and her family.

The child nodded his thanks to the adults of the city and hurries out of the shop, back into the street. He makes his way to a large alley when he left his precious treasure.

"Little Ace," Luffy greets the baby boy behind the box where he placed him, "Look what Luffy has for you!"

"Lu!" Ace calls happily at the sight of him, he quickly stands and hugs the older child.

"Here!" Luffy said handing Ace a whale toy, "It really soft!"

Letting go of Luffy, Ace takes the blue and white soft toy then hugs it just as tight as he had done the five old year.

"Luffy knows how to made baby food now!" Luffy explains to the child, even though he did not look his way, "The adults in the other shop showed me!"

Luffy glances towards the backpack on his back, he had filled it with things he needed to make the food. He had found adults who had babies of their own and kept on asking what to do, at last he found some willing to help him learn.

"Good thing Luffy gets money from animal hide," Luffy said happily, Ace still was not listening, having far to much fun with his new toy, "Tanning an animal was one of the first things Grandpa showed Luffy after his first kill."

Luffy looks down at his charge.

"When Little Ace runs fast," Luffy says grinning, "Luffy will teach him how to skin and tan an animal as well!"

Luffy walks over to the baby and easily picks him off the ground and carries him, like he weight nothing.

"Hunting and gathering are important as well," Luffy told him as they head for the city gates, "Luffy will show Little Ace this."

"Lu!" The child cries out joyfully, pushing the whale into his face, making him close one eye,"Lu!"

"This fish is calls a whale! A whale!" Luffy says grinning pass the soft toy.

"Whale! Whale!" Ace laughs, waving his arms in the air. He then began hugging it again.

"Shishishishishi!" Luffy laughs to himself, happy that Ace was happy.

Luffy blinks up at the gate, he walks through and came out where a large pile of rubbish was. Luffy then took of running fast, he hops from broken wooden wall to bent metal railing to the highest place on the tip.

This was another training menu Luffy set himself, jump from high spot to high spot of the rubbish piles.

"Luffy will become strong!" Luffy yells with a wide grin, he leaps using his whole strength to carry himself and Ace each time.


	9. Chapter 9

Luffy frowns deeply.

Ace was currently strapped onto his back sleeping without a care, while they was being watched.

It started a few weeks ago, the feeling of eyes on him caused him to move slowly to find the source of discomfort.

"Little Ace?" Luffy asks making sure the child was asleep, he was about to made a run for it and if needed, drop their supplies.

Luffy suddenly darts off running through the crowded streets, he saw fast movement, then he realized that someone was running along side him.

Running down the alleyway he comes to a halt when he noticed a group of men. Footsteps sounded behind him and stopped.

One of the men stepped forward, grinning nastily towards the child.

"Hello boy," It sneers at him, "Where is your mama?"

Luffy's eyes narrowed, he had taken on an adult before in this city, however it was only one, not a whole group.

Adults were different from animals in way of attacking, Luffy knew he was outmatched.

Letting his supplies go in both hands, he brings up his fists ready to fight these people. This caused them to roar in laugher.

While they had their laugh, Luffy took this to dash forward; he paused in front of the man and used man's own bowed knee to leap upwards, to come face to face with the crocked nose. It twisted in the air and hit out with his fist, surprisingly the man's head jerk violently to one side and fell backwards.

As Luffy lands onto his knees to the ground, the man's body thumped against the ground.

'That adult was the biggest.' Luffy thinks to himself, he eyed up the others who was staring in shock disbelief at what just happened, 'The other adults are smaller.'

Luffy licked his dry lips.

The other glared at him, he readied for they attack.

A tall blonde rushed at him, he swung his leg upward in line with his body just as the man reached for him with his arms opened wide, as if to grab him.

With a loud moan the blonde man fell face first into the ground.

Luffy heard a battle cry from behind and turns quickly to meet an on coming fist, instead of moving out of it's way, the child bought up his right forearm and shielded himself. The skinny brown headed man began to sweat as he stared into the eyes of the child.

With his left fist Luffy upper cut the man, making him seemingly float in the air for a moment.

'Are these moron?' Luffy thinks dully as he noticed the next adult sneaking his way, 'Not even wolves attack one at a time!'

Luffy did not care why they took turns in fighting, but he was glad they did, if they attacked him as one it would have been the end of him and Ace.


	10. Chapter 10

Luffy glances sadly towards his hut he had lived in for many seasons.

He did not want to abandon it, but felt he needed to in favour of living deeper in the forest.

Luffy had spent the last month working hard to drag good pieces of wood through the forest from the rubbish piles that he now knew was called 'Gray Terminal'.

"Ready to leave Little Ace?" Luffy asks with a tight smile, the little boy nods his head, in his arms was the whale toy he gotten him a while back.

Together the two children hiked through the forest. Spring was fading now and summer was coming, making everything feel warm.

Luffy stares ahead of himself as he walks, he had plans to build a good and better hut before winter came, so that it was warmer than last year.

"Luffy!" A loud booming voice shouts, causing both children the freeze.

Luffy blinks over his shoulder and stares at the old man coming their way.

"Grandpa!" Luffy shouts back happily, he releasing Ace's hand and rushes to greet the man.

"How is Ace," Garp says with a grin when he notices the baby was not of his grandson's back, "Guess he is talking now!"

"Yeah!" Luffy says with a big nod, he turns back to the path and sees the tiny form hurries his way to them.

"Luf!" Ace cries out almost heartbreakingly so, he grabs onto the older boy's clothes and held on for dear life.

"Little Ace! Grandpa is here!" Luffy told him with a grin, pointing to the older man.

The baby stole a glance at the older man, looking unimpressed by him being there.

"Ace!" Garp grins grabbing the baby, as soon as he held him in his arms Ace started crying and reaching for Luffy.

Luffy held his arms up for the littler one, who let himself flop over the large arm and be caught. Luffy laughs, hugging him closer to him.

"Aaaaaa? Ace don't you want to give your grandpa a hug." Garp says with a pout.

"No!" Ace cries out tightening onto Luffy more.

"Oh well." Garp says getting bored, he looks over at Luffy, "By the way Luffy, your hut in cleaned out, where are you off to?"

"Winter was too cold by the sea," Luffy told him, he began walking and Garp followed along, "_I_ build better hut, for warmer winter."

"Oh? You building a new hut!" Garp say with a loud laugh, "Good boy! I'll help, I have a couple of weeks off!"

"Oh?!" Luffy cries out grinning, then laughs as well.

"Where are we building this thing?" Garp asks as they went deeper into the forest, "Not too far that we can't travel to the village in more than a day."

"Huh?" Luffy mumbles not sure what he meant.

"How about near Dadan?" Garp says in a thoughtful manner, "It's a four hour hike to the village!"

"Luffy's wood and things is close to Dadan's hut!" Luffy says, he rugs his cheek against Ace's who giggles.


End file.
